The Change
by ninjadrummer
Summary: Rainbowdash and Applejack are starting to come to terms with these new found feelings of theirs, but are they prepared to tell each other. This is my first story so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. if you have any ideas let me know.


"wow them Pegasus ponies sure out done themselves with this here storm" applejack a orange earth pony exclaimed while sheltering from the storm in her families barn.

as she gazed out she could see something approaching, and fast!. "well lookie at who we got ere" a smirk spreading a cross applejacks face as she gazed at the cyan pony her rainbow colored mane and tail sticking out of the hey. a head popped out with a sheepish grin, " i think i came in to fast" explained rainbow dash a Pegasus pony.

"no kidding darlin but why were you out in such a storm surely a Pegasus pony would know when a storms a comin?" applejack with a confused look on her face walked to rainbow dash grabbing her hoof and launching her out of the hay bale. rainbow dash now upside down on the far side of the barn cross eyed from the impact of the wall " sorry bout that suger cube sometimes ima forget my own strength" the now embarrassed earth pony said looking at the heap of Pegasus just lying there with letting out a small chuckle. "it all right applejack but i was stuck in this stupid storm cause i was helping fluttershy with her animal and totally lost track of time, so as i was flying back to mine i noticed you barn door was open so i flew straight in... perhaps a little to fast" rainbow dash now blushing from embarrassment as she looked at the hay strewn all over the barn. "really sorry about that AJ il help you clean it up"

"its alright hun i understand but your a might lucky i only came in to check on some a the animals" rainbow dash said while watching rainbow dash whiz around the barn, a rainbow colored streak chasing her as she cleaned up the evidence of her crash." well we might as well stay in here til the storms over" the earth pony said. "thanks AJ i owe you one big time" remarked rainbow dash,  
>admiring her work as she now browsed over the clean barn. "looks like were gonna be in here a while i reckon this storm should blow its self out by morning" applejack said while looking through the barn door at torrent or rain coming down.<br>"good thing we got some here apples stored in here so no need to worry when yall get hungry" applejack said while looking at rainbow dash with a sly grin on her face as the rainbow ponies stomach grumble." guess i forgot to eat while i was busy helping Fluttershy" rainbow dash laughed while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "well here you go then" applejack said while pulling out one the big red juicy apples and tossing it to rainbow who then preceded to gulp the apple down as fast as the fastest flier in equestria could.

"its getting awful late now might as well hit the hay" applejack told rainbow dash who then proceeded to pounce on top the hay leading to an all mighty belly flop "i didn't mean literally rainbow"  
>rainbow dash now spread out on the hay "but it just looked so inviting like a big white cloud" rainbow said while looking at applejack. a cheeky grin slid across apple jacks face right before the earth pony lept through the air landing right on top of rainbow dash who let out a huff as the orange pony landed on top of her. "well ima getting to sleep now hun " applejack yawned while closing her eyes" "night AJ" rainbow replied while staring at the sleeping applejack" "look how cute she looks all curled up" thought rainbow who then snapped out of it "what the hell am i thinking" rainbow dash thought while shaking her head " must be really tired rainbow dash said out loud to her self before trying to sleep.<p>

"Soo cold" said rainbow dash who had tried her best to sleep but was struggling thoughts racing through her head about what she had thought earlier that night. "whats the matter sugercube?" said applejack tiredly while turning around to look at rainbow dash who had jumped at hearing the voice of friend. " uhh nothing aj just cant sleep cause its so cold" rainbow dash said while wondering how long her friend had been awake. " are you telling me you cant handle a little could rainbow " applejack said while trying to hide her shivering from rainbow dash " i thought you was supposed to be a tough pony" applejack said mocking. " i am tough, what about you AJ why are you awake, you cold too?" retorted rainbow dash now glaring at applejack "do i look like id let a little cold bother me" exclaimed applejack while puffing out her chest. " but if yall are could come here and we can keep each other warm" applejack said, rainbow dash who was staring at applejack surprised at what she had just said as she realized she was starting to blush, she quickly tried to hide it, "il be fine" rainbow dash stated while looking away "don't be silly rainbow just get here"  
>reluctantly rainbow made who way over to applejack, there body heat keeping each other warm."now try an get some shut eye will ya i got a busy day tomorrow" said applejack.<br>" will do, night applejack" said rainbow dash "night sugarcube" replied applejack as both ponies quickly fell asleep.


End file.
